Pai Gow is a Chinese wagering game dating back to at least the 13th century A.D. Although traditionally played with a set of Chinese dominoes, the game has been adapted for play in casinos and other wagering venues. The game of Pai Gow poker, or Asian or Chinese poker, is loosely based on the traditional game of Pai Gow but incorporates player cards and some poker rules. The name “Pai Gow” can refer both to the traditional game played with Chinese dominoes or a poker form of the game played with player cards.